<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Summon A Queen by Treekianthia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996537">To Summon A Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Treekianthia'>Treekianthia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Treekianthia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summoner is often trying her best to fulfill the requests of Heroes from different timelines, but after a while it gets exhausting. When her newest hero, however, requests that she try to summon his wife, she decides one more request wouldn't hurt. Things don't go as planned though, and Kiran summons a version of Mercedes that Dimitri wasn't expecting to meet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Summon A Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever thought about how you can summon multiple versions of of the exact same characters in Heroes and how that actually works? I think about it all the time, and that's what inspired this fic!</p>
<p>Takes place in timeline where the CYL4 Forging Bonds hasn't happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Kiran had learned anything from her time as Askr’s Summoner, it was that multiple timelines and realities existed within each world. She had seen it first hand: a Lyn waiting for a Roy who recognized her as his mother, countless children of Ylisse with different hair colors, and a hero who would recount things just a bit differently than another version of themself. It could be a confusing mess, and many of these duplicate heroes were sent home, leaving knowledge to strengthen others in their place. She often found herself taking requests from heroes to summon somebody specific from their own or a similar timeline, but she could never make any promises. It wasn’t an exact science.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she still tried her best to summon everyone she could. She had reunited families, friends long thought lost, and even lovers where one of them had perished. It was satisfying each time things worked out, and the heroes were ever grateful to her. The more she was successful, however, the more her requests piled up. Each hero summoned was asked certain questions to see if they fit what she needed, and she found herself exhausted from performing the summoning ritual over and over. She needed a well deserved break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Heroes were understanding of her situation, and all requests were put on hold. No new ones came to her, and she was able to relax and focus on important tasks at hand. Occasionally she would summon an ally who would fill a previous request, while other times she’d summon somebody entirely new. Training would begin, and she’d have her hands filled with unlocking their max potential. It was much more productive than summoning all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she summoned the King of Faerghus, things proceeded as normal. He was quickly initiated into training, and he got along with the summoner and their comrades. His younger self admired him, though his change in appearance brought up many questions the King wouldn’t answer. Though Kiran knew what had happened, she had promised the King not to reveal anything. He considered it too much for his younger self to bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the King did not speak to his younger self often, it was common to find him watching himself and his former classmates. He told Kiran he enjoyed watching them train, and that it reminded him of better days. She often spotted his eyes wandering to a specific student, but she never questioned why. He was a man of many secrets, and she had learned to accept it. When he was ready to open up, he would surely come to her and talk about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s exactly what he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to bother you, summoner, but I have a request,” the King told her one day over tea. “I was told you took them for a period of time, and though you have since stopped, I was hoping you could make an exception.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiran put her cup down. “Well, normally I wouldn’t out of respect for the other Heroes who have been waiting for me to take them again, but honestly I’m curious about who you want summoned,” she told him. With a man such as King Dimitri, surely it had to be interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri cleared his throat. “I’m sure you have noticed me watching my former classmates from time to time,” he pointed out. Kiran nodded in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty often, actually. I just figured it was a bit of nostalgia for you,” she said. “Is there a more particular reason for it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king took a deep breath. “You see, from the world I come from, one of the students you’ve managed to summon here has become my wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I should have expected something similar to that, but it’s a bit odd hearing it out loud,” Kiran said before laughing. Looking a bit awkward, Dimitri cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, and to be honest… I am very much starting to miss her,” he admitted. It didn’t come as a surprise that Dimitri was feeling lonely, as there was no other Blue Lion from his time period. Kiran felt a bit bad for him, and understood why he was making a request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you want me to summon your wife for you?” Kiran assumed. “I can do that, just tell me who and I’ll see what I can do. We’ll make it a promise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied with Kiran’s response, Dimitri smiled. “Well you see, it’s….”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few weeks had passed, and Kiran was having absolutely no luck. She had been trying her best to fill King Dimitri’s request, but his wife had still failed to show. Though Kiran had managed to summon the younger version of the King’s wife multiple times, it was not what he wanted. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> wife, from his world. That meant even if Kiran was successful in summoning a version of her, she could still end up being the wrong one. It was a long and tedious process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her attempts to summon Dimitri’s wife, she summoned Edelgard, Claude, and even Lysithea from the same time period, albeit different realities. That made things a bit awkward for Kiran to deal with, but that wasn’t going to stop her from still trying. She had made the king a promise, and it was one she was going to fulfill. Maybe she could even get a few other requests filled while she was at it, so it was a win:win for her. At least, that’s how she wanted to see it. She needed to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be positive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then one day, one faithful day, a particular silhouette appeared before Kiran in her summons. A long dress, short hair, and a staff in hand…. Somebody she had yet to summon before. She had finally done it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looked up from polishing the Moon Gradivus to see the summoner in the doorway. She looked nervous, which was not something he often saw. Normally she was calm and collected, if not a bit huffy from waking up early for morning marches, and not one to show such weakness. Here she was, however, looking unsure of herself. He wondered what was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Summoner! How can I help you?” he asked as he stood up. Kiran was quiet for a moment, but she cleared her throat and looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s somebody here to see you,” she said before moving out of the way. From behind her, a young woman hesitantly stepped forward. Dimitri began to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mercedes!” he expressed with delight and open arms. “I’ve been waiting patiently for your arrival!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mercedes, however, did not say anything in response. Instead, she stared at him like a scared doe about to be shot with an arrow. Her lip was quivering, and her hands were held tightly to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mercedes, are you okay?” Dimitri asked his wife. He was concerned for her, and was worried something had gone wrong in her summoning. “Is there anything-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Mercedes rushed forward and embraced Dimitri. She was sobbing loudly, and tears ran down her cheeks. Dimitri was confused as to why she was reacting to him in such a way, unsure of how to respond. He looked to the summoner for answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri…” Kiran began, “Meet Mercedes… From a timeline where she and your professor sided with the church and you were killed in battle…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri felt his heart stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Killed… In battle?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He knew from texts that he did not always survive the war, but hearing about it from the summoner… Was different. He knew he was very much alive in his own timeline, but now he was meeting a version of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a timeline he had perished. It didn’t feel real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I’m sorry…” Mercedes stuttered out. “I kn-know I’m not who you’re l-looking for, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When she told me what her story was, I offered to let her see you…” Kiran finished. “She won’t be staying, and I’ll still summon your wife, but I thought… I thought this might help her. Seeing you, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I… I understand…” Dimitri told Kiran. “I think that was a good idea…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiran nodded in response. “I’ll leave you two to talk, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Kiran gone, Dimitri led Mercedes somewhere she could sit. He sat down next to her, placing his hand on top of hers. She was wiping her tears with her free hand, and let out a small sniffle as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Dimitri, I…” she managed to say. “I n-never thought I’d see you a-again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King gave her a sad smile. “Then I’m glad we’ve managed to have this chance meeting,” he told her. It wasn’t something he ever expected to happen, but he was glad it was nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-to think… One day I m-might have had a chance to become your w-wife…” she said with another sniffle. Dimitri squeezed her hand tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure… I was not in a state where it was likely to happen…” he mentioned to her. He had lost himself during the war, killing many imperial soldiers in his rampage, and he assumed it was the same in her timeline. Surely Mercedes wouldn’t fall in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mercedes tried her best to compose herself. “We… We had grown close during our school days… Do you remember…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember? How could he forget?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit after my 18th birthday, you started teaching me how to sew, and I broke every tool possible,” he said before laughing lightly. Mercedes tried her best to smile in response, but it was pained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At first... I thought nothing of it other than a close friendship… But as time passed with you gone, I felt an ache in my chest…” she explained. “It hurt every time I thought about you, unsure of where you were…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must have been hard for you…” Dimitri said as he brushed her cheek. “Not knowing what was happening…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was terrible… I cried in the cathedral so many times…” she confessed. “I prayed for answers to why it hurt so much, even though it was obvious…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had fallen in love with me...” Dimitri muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we learned where you were, I was overjoyed… Professor Byleth had even agreed to help me obtain safe passage to see you…” Mercedes continued to explain. “But then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I died…” Dimitri finished. Mercedes gave him a pained nod, tears welling up in her eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I felt like the whole world had shattered in th-that very moment, and everything had been l-lost…” she said as more tears streamed down her cheeks. “I c-cried, and cried, a-and cried…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there anybody there for you? Annette, perhaps?” the King asked. The two had always been close, so surely they would be there for each other. Mercedes, however, shook her head in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-annie was sided with your army… She m-managed to survive but, w-we didn’t reunite until after the w-war,” she answered. “S-she must be waiting for me to r-return…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thought crossed Dimitri’s mind. “...and what of Dedue and Gilbert?” he continued to ask. “Did they… Perish as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mercedes nodded. “By y-your side…” she said. Dimitri could feel his heart sink, but he was not surprised. It was to be expected his best friend and retainer would perish alongside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all painful to hear. Mercedes had suffered through so much, and he hadn’t been there to comfort her. Even though he couldn’t guarantee the Dimitr of her timelinei felt the same, he knew for certain he himself did. He would have held her close, told her he loved her, and kept her safe. All he wanted to do in that moment was comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought maybe he could still try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my world…” Dimitri began. “Dedue and Annette are happily married. I’m not sure if it would have been the same in your world, as the summoner says all outcomes are different, but… I thought it might bring you some comfort to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mercedes tried her best to smile. “I-I’m glad they found happiness together…” she told the king. With his free hand, Dimitri wiped a tear off Mercedes’ cheek before smiling in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of our friends found happiness with somebody, and even the professor is happy despite the fact she never married,” he continued. He wasn’t sure if it was hurtful or helpful to her to hear, but he was trying his best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-it’s good to know, somewhere… We a-are all happy…” she responded. She was still trying to smile, but Dimitri couldn’t tell if it was forced or not. He swallowed nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you and I are trying to start a family together,” he added. “We’ve already decided to name our child after our mothers if it’s a girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mercedes closed her eyes. “I l-like that…” Her tears were starting to dry again, and she was regaining some composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if it’s a boy, he’ll be named after your brother,” he told her. He remembered how it had pained her to lose him, and they wanted to honor him in some way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mercedes took a deep breath. “It sounds perfect…” she commented. “I hope… I hope I too can find that same happiness…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri smiled softly. “I love you so much, Mercedes, and… I’m sure he did too… No matter what was going on… But I promise even without me, you’ll find your happiness...” Dimitri assured her. Mercedes let out another sniffle, but managed to hold back her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy I got to see you… One last time…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The two spent the next few hours talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was mostly about their past, as neither of them wanted to continue to bring up the painful reality Mercedes was from. They talked about when they first met, their school days, and how Dimitri had slowly improved in his sewing skills. Dimitri even told her he continued to put those skills to good use, even if he’d never be as good as she was. It was still comforting for her to hear. He just wanted her to be happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was time for Mercedes to go, Dimitri was there to say goodbye. Even though they had only spent a little time together, it had felt like he had lived through an entire lifetime. A lifetime where he had lived, then died, only to live again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiran stood waiting for Mercedes at the summoning altar, where the return ritual took place. It wasn’t complicated, and only required the hero going home to place their hand on the stone and ask to return. Dimitri watched as Mercedes approached Kiran, though she looked back at him one last time. She was crying again, but this time she had a smile on her face. She was ready to return home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...wait!” Dimitri said as he ran towards Mercedes. “One last thing before you go…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri?” Mercedes questioned as he approached her. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri cupped Mercedes’ face in his hands as he kissed her. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was as soft and warm like any other kiss with his wife. After everything she had gone through, Mercedes deserved to know what it felt like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they parted, Mercedes looked at him in shock. “I… Thank you, Dimitri…” she whispered. “I’ll never forget you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll never forget you,” he told her in response. “I hope you find the happiness you deserve…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Dimitri watched Mercedes leave, he felt his heart ache. Though he knew he would one day see his wife again, this Mercedes would never see him again. He hoped the time they spent together was enough to heal her, and that she could move on. Perhaps Kiran would summon her again in the future, and he could check up on her. Of course, he didn’t want to load the summoner with anymore requests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Dimitri?” Kiran asked as she approached him. He nodded his head, though his chest felt heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” he promised. “I just need some time to recover from all of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiran smiled. “I’m glad… Because we might have a bit of a problem on our hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Dimitri questioned. Kiran did not respond, and instead pointed behind him. Turning around, Dimitri was greeted with quite a scene. It seemed they had guests attending the ritual…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it a few days, and I’m sure Sylvain will leave your younger self and Mercedes alone,” she commented. “Of course, I doubt they’ll forget any time soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King watched as his younger self scolded Sylvain, a blush across the prince’s cheeks, and Mercedes quietly giggled. It was quite a sight to behold, but surely not as surprising as the kiss he and the older Mercedes shared. While it was not guaranteed the younger version of himself and his wife would end up together, surely this was a push in that direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you are correct on that assumption,” the king agreed. “For now, however, we should just let it be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have more important things to do anyway!” Kiran exclaimed energetically. Furrowing her brow, Dimitri looked back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, such as what?” he asked. Kiran began to grin as she held up Breidablik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to see your wife?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want Dimitri and Mercedes to be soft together... Is that too much to ask?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>